Terumi Unohana
| birthday = Februrary 9th | age = 1000+ | gender = Female | height = 6'0" | weight = 145 lbs. | eyes = Yellow | hair = Yellow | blood type = B | unusual features = Concave nose | affiliation = Ryōiki Unohana Gotei 13 Soul Society | occupation = Master Healer & Shinigami | previous occupation = Unknown Seat in the 4th Division | team = None | previous team = 4th Division | partner = Ryōiki Unohana | base of operations = | marital status = Engaged | relatives = | education = Retsu Unohana | status = Alive | shikai = Suiyodōke | bankai = Not Yet Revealed }} Terumi Fujita (照美藤田, "Fujita Terumi") also known as Goddess Fujita for her mastery in healing Kidō. She was a powerful student under Retsu Unohana and loyal Shinigami to the 4th Division. However, after her long time boyfriend Ryōiki Unohana had abandoned Soul Society and the Gotei 13 in a glimpse and without word she abandoned her post. During her self imposed exile she had became a traveling doctor around the World of the Living, becoming famous for her great expertise. She was secretly working on finding the whereabouts of Ryōiki Unohana. After assisting in helping Ryōiki escape alongside Shigeru Yūdai she was welcomed back into . Following Ryouiki's proposal, she takes it upon herself to change her name to Terumi Unohana (照美ノ花 烈, Unohana Terumi), nevertheless, she still is called Goddess Fujita by some who remember her younger years of battle. Character Outline Terumi is a tall girl, with a slender, nimble frame. Previously, in Soul Society her hair was worn in a ponytail and she had bangs at her side. Also at that time she wore glasses. Her years in the Human World have changed her look. Her hair is cut down and tied into a braid similar to her former sensei, Retsu Unohana. She has blonde hair. She commonly wears a traditional, white jacket around her and also a black T-shirt with long blue pants. Her clothes, seem somewhat casual and relaxed compared to many others. Her most unusally feature involving her appearance would be her deep, unrelenting gaze. Ryouiki once compared her beautiful locks to gold and her lustrous apperance to that of an angle. Terumi is an intellectual, collected, and confident woman. Strongly believing in her own power and resolution, and believing that even a realm, such as Kōhai Tochi would unfaze her. She is fit to discern plans, and think ahead, however more than naught she is always looking at her own goals. Her voice is somewhat misleading and gentle, yet strikes an immediate feeling of honor and at least somewhat respectability in those around her. She is somewhat concerned for the well being of others, but like before only focus on her own goals. Because of this she has a darker side, one that is unexpected of a doctor such as herself. She does seem to reveal her own motives by her body language but for the most part can conceal her emotions rather well, showning no distress or concern. Her true motive was to find Ryōiki, and learn of the reason behind his betrayal. Because of this she found herself rather angry, and confused toward him. So much so, that she believes that she will kill him, if he truly had betrayed Soul Society. As a result, sometimes her emotions overreact when faced with intense revelations, such as when she found out how horrible the prison had been and began crying for Ryouiki's safety. Later, her intentions changed, and began feeling love for Ryouiki again, only wishing his safety. At first she had an awkward behavior when near man, however after thinking of the past and sincerly worrying about others she admits her feelings. Worth mentioning, she showed somewhat of an immediate untrust to Shigeru, believing him to be like Ryouiki and would eventually end up abandoning her. However, with the passage of time, she began to sympathize with him and sincerly show worry about Shigeru, also finding his somewhat heroic nature during the prison escape comforting to her. In returning to Soul Society, she becomes what she once was; a sweet, cheerful woman whos independence and intellect frighten some (much like her master). She also is very much in love with Ryouiki, and to add, is very admiring of Shigeru. Her new attire is more revealing, but also more battle ready. She now wears a sleeveless purple blouse and open skirt. She wears a fishnet like clothing on her elbows and down her legs. She also has bandages across her knees. Her blouse is very tight thus making her bosom noticeable to others, and with her open stomach and long lustrous her that spills down her body, she boats scores of admirers in Seireitei and throughout Rukon. Her angelic hair, agile body and nimble frame makes it easy for her to partake in various activities without being resticted. Her greatest change is that she no longer sports her once intimidating gaze - unless provoked - instead her personality becomes warmer, most likely as a result from being reunited with her lover. Her attire changes to long blue jeans kept upward by a belt, a high-collared white shirt worn underneath an unzipped blue jacket. Her more casual adornment is possibly a result of Ryouiki's influence, but nevertheless her beauty is consistent; allowing her golden mane to flow about in an unruly fashion as it is only kept under control by a single band to maintain several flowing locks streaming down her shoulders and back. She wears a glistening golden engagement ring carved inwardly with diamonds in addition to having her name imprinted along the edges on her right hand. It matches Ryouiki's own engagement ring. History Plot *'The Informant and the Girl of Mystery' *'The River Converges Home' *'The River Converges Home Part II' *'Angelic Dreams' *'Blighted Land Enlightenment' Inventions & Equipment *'Anti-Reiryoku Net Armor': Following the years of her exile she had created a unique armor that is similar to the Sekkiseki walls that shield Seireitei. She wears the armor on her left and right hands, and can use it to deflect, and block spirit energy based attacks. The durability of the armor is uncompleted and with enough force the armor would shatter, and another main weakness of the armor is that it prevents her from emitting any reiryoku with her hands. She later advances her armor to a more form fitting version. By altering the composure of the armor, she makes it appear as a net against her skin, however it retains all the same properties as before. *'Gateway to Kohai Tochi': Is a wide scale device that demands a substancial amount of reiryoku in order to function. The machine is a number of wired mechanics all powered by reiryoku, the energy is then transmitted into a center piece of machinery. That piece is a wide circle, but when activated a garganta is forged engulfing the center piece. When used, the energy used to power it is quickly depleted to keep the garganta functioning. Unforutunately only a few people can enter the machine at a time, in addition, the reiryoku used to power the machine determines how long the garganta will remain. However, this garganta doesn't slice through the Dangai to enter Hueco Mundo, but the Dangai itself, creating a pathway to the realm known as Kohai Tochi. It is stationed at Ryouiki and Terumi's residency in Soul Society. *'Engagment Ring': Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Pressure: Being a direct student from Retsu and former Shinigami of the 4th Division, she boasts a large amount of spirit energy; enough to combat high level foes and still retain most of her power. Her initial spirit energy was very low and weak, but with the passage of time her spirit energy became a significant amount that even suprised her teacher for some time. From her she can emit a passive like spirit energy that doesn't cause damage or havoc like most, but instead she unleashes a white aura from her person and can heal minor wounds with a simple glance. Her natural born control over her spirit energy allows her to execute Kido with ease and to perform high level Kido without an incantation. Her powers in this area have even suprised that of her teacher and others in the Gotei 13. After her leave of Soul Society, and taking residence in the Human World her skills have taken no falter and instead proves very capable and is her main way of battle. High Intellect: She has a vast knowledge and uncanny ability to store info like a library. Her wide understanding of things allow her to be very detail oriented, noticing small mannerisms, and details on her opponents and friends alike. Being able to discern things in the foe and immediately learn weaknesses. Her intellect also goes into her Kido mastery, as she has a great understanding of the manipulation of reiryoku - which for the most part enhanced all her Kido attacks greatly. She is also a great scholar having been taken in high regard by Retsu Unohana and studying poison and other powerful attacks such as burns and heal them in less the an hours time. She also has an immense amount of knowledge on the human body, and the flow of reiryoku throughout the body. Having known Ryouiki for so long she is also aware of Wisdom. Her knowledge in those areas are limited, especially Wisdom. However she is capable of using her Kido in a way which temporarily shuts down the flow of reiryoku to a limb or severing the connection between weilder and zanpaktou. She has also been studying and observing the dangai precipe world for quite some time yet how long or why is so far unknown. In battle she can prove very cunning, being able to recognize, understand and counterattack to unfamiliar an at times completely new attacks and still be able to fight evenly with others. In learning how attacks works, she can redirect them at the foe and also use her superior mind to trick others into doing what she pleases. Her immense knowledge also allowed her to traverse through Kōhai Tochi without fear, knowing that if she showed it, others would strive off of it. Terumi is also having known to be quite the inventor, having shown her expertise in several personal inventions that she boasts that assist her in some peculiar situations, but also fit for practical everyday purposes, such as her Anti-Reiryoku Net Armor that she used to wear, or the portal to Kohai Tochi that she built. She still shows the capability to keep-up with her old contacts; using whatever means neccessary to stay up-to-date on information whirling about, especially in Kohai Tochi, which still benefits Ryouiki and herself. She also seems quite knowledgable about going-ons in Las Noches and Soul Society, despite not being there at the time. Kidō Expert: A true expert of binding Kido, much like her teacher. Though not considered as good as some, she is widely known for her vast array of binding Kido which is known to be nearly unbreakable. Even her low level binding spells are nera invulnearble when Terumi is at full power. Her mastery of Kido does not seem to go into Hadō, as so far she has only been able to use low level destructive spells. Her real power lies in her healing Kido, though not as useful in battle she can heal nearly anyone in a matter of moments and even prove successful at healing other races. She has the ability to use extremely powerful Kido and in succession to add. She has also been seen using her own variation of the standard healing - allowing her to heal multiple targets at once. By doing this, all targets are trapped inside a large white cube which proves easy to break from the outside but near impossible to escape from the inside. Along with her knowledge of the body she is able to attack the body in a way that utilzes Kido and allows her to temporarily cease the flow of reiryoku and also severe the connection between weilder and zanpaktou, making it useless for a short period of time. She also has a quite exceptional mastery over altering spells, changing their purpose with careful interwoven streams of reiryoku; a display of craftsmanship, spiritual durability, and creativity. She had taught even Ryouiki a number of alteration that she had devised over the years, but he has yet to master any of them, in contrast to she, who is a expert magician, near mastery even. *'Grandmaster Healer': Having been directly taught by Retsu Unohana it comes as no surprise that she is a master healer of great porportion even being thought of as surpassed her teacher. Though this is just speculation her true power in healing even goes as far as compared to Orihime's great ability to reverse phenomenon. Her healing Kido words by clasping her hands and hovering over an injured comrade. After that a mejestic white glow engulfs the foe and begins the healing process. Her mastery in healing proves capable enough to completely disregard most poisons, and with little study or effort she can bypass, what would be impossible poison attacks and heal her intended target. Not only does her jurisdiction cover the body but also internally, as she is able to heal broken bones and slightly repair harmed iternal organs such as the lungs or even supress heart disease. She has even shown the unique ability to induce a stem cell product. Though not literally the same concept it allows her to heal a severed body part, even if the body part has been scorched to ashes. Her ability in this area actually emits an artificial and sustainable limb. Her healing powers far exceed Ryouiki's and those of the 4th Division, making Terumi the only Shinigami who has ability that comes near Unohana-taichō. Shunpo Practitioner: In battle she has been able to use Shunpo successfully in battle and can prove very useful when used right. Along with her knowledge she uses her speed to manuever in a way that allows her to bypass most attacks and land powerful attacks on the foe. Because of her lack of close combat skills she rarely would use her Shunpo unless she believes she has an opening. However, like her teacher she rarily displays her skill in this area since she prefers to be stationary when in battle. Swordsmanship: Nowhere near the skill of Ryouiki or others, she does seem to be highly proficient in swordsmanship - most notably kendo. And can perform very swift, firm sword movements that allow her to easily slice through body parts. She has an unusual tendency to play with her sword in battle, which could be interpreted as a way of noting her confidence in this area. Zanpakutō Is a white katana with a yellow hilt and black pommel. She keeps her sword concealed in her long white garb. It also emits a large, noticeable wave of a white, freezing liquid when Terumi releases her spirit energy. It is noted by her to be just but a taste of what Suiyodōke can really do. Similar to Ikkaku Madarame she has a healing solution located in her pommel. By opening it, she can then rub it on an injured surface to reduce the pain and accelerate the healing process. She later reveals her Zanpakutō's name is Suiyodōke and that she is the part of Terumi's soul that strives to be young again. Shikai: Not Yet Revealed Shikai Special Ability: Unknown Bankai: Unknown Trivia *Her favorite food is Ramen. *She has a tendency to play with her hair when in deep thought. *Her picture is based off of Madusa from Soul Eater. *Terumi has an elaborate tsundere personality. Category:Female Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Original Character